wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shohei
Not to confuse with Sho Shohei '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort He is one of the best Pro Class players of Basketball, and has a team with Susana and Pierre on it. His level in Basketball is 1363. In Table Tennis, he is another good Pro, with the same level as in Basketball. In Swordplay he is not so good. His level is 282. He is bad at Cycling, coming 73rd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Shohei is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * In both Table Tennis and Basketball, Shohei '''is the 10th best player. * His name in Japanese means Primeval. * His Japanese name is ''Hatsu taira.'' * He's Japanese. * He is the best male player to be left-handed in Table Tennis. *You earn his badge for making 50 edits on '''"Non-American Miis" articles. *'Shohei' appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. Gallery ShoheiDACotQR.JPG|Shohei's QR Code Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 9.18.44 PM.png|Shohei in Swordplay Speed Slice 033.jpg|Shohei in the left 2018-01-13 (14).png 20180210_074032.jpg|Shohei and his teammates Susana and Pierre in Basketball DSC02023.JPG|Shohei in Swordplay Duel 2018-07-24 (22).png|Shohei playing Basketball at High Noon IMG 20180803 162049.jpg|Shohei playing Cry Babies 2018-08-16 (19).png|Shohei in Cycling IMG_0775.JPG IMG_0812.JPG 2018-10-08 (13).png 2018-10-04 (12).png James, Tatsuaki, and Shohei participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Patrick, Shohei, and Nelly participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Mike, Shohei, and Alex participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Patrick, Shohei, and Nelly participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Shohei, Jessie, and Julie participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Nelly, Shohei, and Patrick participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Sarah, Julie, and Shohei participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Emily, Luca, David, Hiromasa, Nick, Nelly, Miguel, Shohei, and Abe featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Lucia, Jackie, Mia, Rin, Kentaro, Eduardo, Abe, Shohei, Miyu, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Badge-16-5.png|Shohei's badge 1- Beginner.jpg Misaki, Ashley, Shohei, and Tyrone featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Shohei, Victor, Haru, Yoshi, Ryan, Ren, Takumi, Kentaro, Sakura, Gwen, Sandra, Misaki, Silke, and Cole featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Miguel, Shohei, and Alex participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Shohei, Alex, and Miguel participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Shohei, Alex, and Miguel participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Shohei, Alex, and Miguel participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Shohei, Gwen, Greg, Jessie, Abby, and Hiromasa featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ryan, Shohei, Shouta, Tomoko, Hiromi, Anna, Hiromasa, and Susana featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Category:Male Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Japanese Miis Category:6 Letters Category:CPU Mii Category:Non-American Miis Category:CPU Category:Blue Males Category:Wii Party Category:Miis Who Love Blue Category:Teenagers Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Basketball Pros Category:Double Badge Miis